Is Ignorance Really Bliss?
by Gold Silk
Summary: VERY AU!! What if everyone thinks that it was Harry's brother who defeated the Dark Lord? Harry is just lonely and needs a friend. Does he get one?
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Sirius stayed Secret Keeper? What I during that time, Lily and James had a second son? What if Voldemort found the Potters around two years later then the actual date in the book? What if Harry really defeated the Dark Lord as a baby *no mother's love* but people assume it was his brother who did? What if Harry is actually ignored and shunned by everyone *and I do mean everyone* while his brother gets everyone's attention? A lot of what ifs, but that's what's Alternate Universe is for!  
  
Disclaimer: DUH!! DO you obviously think I own any of this? The only thing I actually own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling, who I currently dislike right now due to a certain death in OOTP. But since this is alternate universe, that character WILL remain alive and will play an important role in the story.  
  
It was on Halloween ironically, when an event would change Europe. On that day, no one knew who, how, and precisely when it happened. Obviously, people assumed and made guesses. They made the right assumption, but not exactly on the right person. In order to know the tale, one must start with a little history.  
  
James Potter was in trouble. People assumed he was in trouble because of his job, his position, which was being the top Auror. Only a particular man knew the reason why. James was in trouble because of a prophecy. It was Hogwart's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore who had first heard the prophecy.  
  
"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APROACHES.. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES.."  
  
The prophecy was rarely known. It seems the Headmaster decided to keep the prophecy to himself, and dared not mention it to anyone. Alas, he wasn't the only one who heard the prophecy. A spy of the Dark Lord had also heard it too. Luckily, the spy only had heard the beginning, and did not know the rest of the prophecy, and so informed his master only half of the information, missing some important parts.  
  
Dumbledore did however, help the likely candidates who had fit the prophecy. One of them happened to be James Potter, his wife Lily, and their son Harry. The couple did know that they were on the Dark Lord's hit list, but they never knew the exact reason why, and assumed like everyone else, that it was because of James' job. Dumbledore had assured them safety, and the Potters made a Secret Keeper, who was James' best friend, Sirius Black.  
  
The Potters were safely hidden with Sirius as their Secret Keeper, and as a year passed, the Potters had another child. A son named Jacob. He like Harry was born on July 31, and he also fitted the prophecy. This caused confusion and doubt in Dumbledore's mind, on who had fitted the prophecy. He finally decided that when the time would come would be when he would see the outcome, and who the true bearer of the prophecy was. And now, let the tale begin.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: HEY!!!!!!! Dang, my writing does not come out as I want it to! It's all author talking now, but that's because it's the prologue! *Plus, it's easier to write that way* I mean, give me a break, this is my first Harry Potter fic. And if the grammar is all bad, don't come blaming me. I'm a dumb 13 year old girl who doesn't have any skills in writing. But anyways, enough of my rambling and just review! 


	2. A Look at the Family

Is Ignorance Really Bliss? Chapter 1: A Look at the Family  
  
Summary: What if Sirius stayed Secret Keeper? What I during that time, Lily and James had a second son? What if Voldemort found the Potters around two years later then the actual date in the book? What if Harry really defeated the Dark Lord as a baby *no mother's love* but people assume it was his brother who did? What if Harry is actually ignored and shunned by everyone *and I do mean everyone* while his brother gets everyone's attention? A lot of what ifs, but that's what's Alternate Universe is for!  
  
Disclaimer: Do people actually read this? What's the point in even saying it? Harry Potter does not belong to me! It belongs to the -oh so talented J.K Rowling, whom I'm still mad at from OOTP character's death!  
  
Author's Note: Okie Dokie. Just in case people might think that I stole this plot from another story. The story, Fugitive Prince *in my favorites* has a plot kind of similar, but not that much. It's actually pretty different, besides the fact that the younger brother gets all the credit. But this story and the plot are mine. To tell you the truth, I actually got this story from another fic, and if I find it, I'll tell you the title. *The plot is still different! I only got the idea, not the plot!*  
  
* *  
  
"DAMN IT!" James Potter cursed when he saw the Daily Prophet, an article about another deatheater attack.  
  
"Frank and Alice Longbottom are recently recovering at St.Mungos, but the healers there doubt if they should ever regain their sanity." James read the article over again. The Longbottoms were close friends of his back at Hogwarts, and world-know Aurors.  
  
"Voldemort is making my life a living hell," James groaned, slumping in his seat. For the past 2½ years, he and his wife Lily have stayed secretly hidden in a house with their two sons, Harry and Jacob. They all were in hiding, currently being on Voldemort's hit list. James and Lily were never told why they were in danger, but assumed it was James' job that made them targets. They were safely hidden away since James' best friend, Sirius Black, was their secret keeper.  
  
A shout caused James to look over his shoulder to see a comical site. There was his wife, Lily, trying to calm their youngest son, Jacob, who in fact was screaming his head off. Her red hair was flying everywhere as she took many attempts at making funny faces to Jacob, hoping that he would stop crying and screaming. Jacob's appearances were like his mother in many ways. He had red hair, and a fair complexion. But he missed out one of his mother's most distinguished feature, her green eyes, which were said to sparkle like diamonds. He instead had his father's hazel eyes, which couldn't even compare to Lily's. ((no offence to Prongs ^.^))  
  
It seemed that her eyes were inherited by her oldest son, Harry. Harry was exactly a year older than Jacob, exact to the date. A rather odd thing, since both of their birthdays is on July 31. While Jacob took on Lily's appearances, Harry took his father's. Even at an early age, his black hair was as messy as his father's. He had his father's build and complexion, and would look very much like his father when grown up. That was assured of.  
  
While Jacob took after his mother's looks and Harry after his father's, their personalities were reversed. Jacob, like his dad, tended to be loud and restless, while Harry was more like his mother, quiet and patient. If James' friends were allowed to visit, they would find this rather funny.  
  
Lily kept on making faces, and even tried to sing to Jacob, trying to calm him down, but it caused him to wail louder. James took action and snatched Jacob from Lily's grasp, and rocked his arms back in forth, hoping to lull the baby to sleep. After a few minutes, it worked, and the house was brought to silence.  
  
"Where's Harry?" asked Lily, obviously frustrated that her *clumsy* husband was able to calm down the child while she had failed.  
  
"He's right there," James stated pointing at Harry with his free hand. ". PLAYING WITH MY WAND!!" he cried as he saw purple sparks fly around Harry.  
  
Indeed, the little Potter had James' wand, and was squealing with delight as he saw the rainbow of flashes. His *toy* was quickly snatched up by Lily, ending his fun.  
  
"I told you! You shouldn't leave your wand lying around the house!" Lily yelled at her husband.  
  
"I left it on the counter! How on earth did Harry get my wand when it was on the counter?"  
  
With a mumble that sounded suspiciously like "Idiot" Lily whacked James on the head.  
"HEY!" James cried. "You don't hit a man holding a ba." His cry was stopped when Lily grabbed Jacob from him.  
  
"Any more excuses?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Baahh.. Women. We'll never understand them, will we Harry?" He asked his son, who watching the whole argument, looking amused.  
  
Lily placed Jacob in his crib, than joined her husband, looking at Harry.  
  
James, seeing that Lily was still mad at him, decided to ask a question that was on his mind a lot.  
  
"Harry is already three, and the only words he spoke were the Marauders' nicknames! ONCE! After that, he just stopped talking! Should we get worried yet?"  
  
"Maybe he needs to see the other Marauders. Maybe the site of them will get him to address them. After all, his first word wasn't Prongs."  
  
"Gaahh! I almost forgot about that. Anyways, I thought about it, and now have the perfect reason why Harry won't speak anymore!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he doesn't have anything else to say!"  
  
"James you idiot!" and with that, Lily whacked James in the head yet again. Harry immediately began laughing seeing his mother's display of *affection* to his dad.  
  
"Oww.." James rubbed his head tenderly.  
  
For 2 ½ years, James and Lily never had contact from the outside world, so it was hard not to get bored, but with their silly arguments, they were able to keep busy. Plus, it was so easy to argue when you're *stranded* with only one person, besides their sons who hardly spoke a word.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Sirius Black was not having a good time. Sure, he had fun with Remus and Peter, but it just wasn't the same without his best buddy James. Having fun with Remus and Peter were rare. He rarely spoke to Remus and Peter though, but had good reasons. Sirius wasn't sure of what side of the war Remus was on. Remus was known to be a werewolf. When they were kids, Sirius never had a thing against that. Hell, he became an unregistered animagus because of that. But childhood memories were over, and he needed to grow up. It was simple. Remus is a werewolf. A werewolf is a dark creature. The Dark Lord recruits dark creatures to join him. Sirius wasn't sure if Remus was on the dark side, but there were many possibilities. Thus, his connections with him dwindled down a bit. Peter was a different matter. He always seemed to be busy and somewhere over Europe. That struck odd to Sirius, since Peter's job was mostly paperwork, which didn't include any traveling. But Sirius didn't question.  
  
Sirius himself was an Auror. He used to work side by side with James, but that changed when he discovered that James was in danger. He was surprised when James asked him to be secret keeper of his family, but he accepted immediately, eager to help his friend. No one besides the Potter, himself, and Dumbledore knew where they were. It was strictly kept secret so the deatheaters wouldn't go after him. Everyone else was informed that the Potters were hiding somewhere in America.  
  
Sirius missed James a lot. He especially missed James' son Harry, who he used to play with all of the time. He remembered how Harry always managed to make anyone smile, no matter the circumstances. Harry always seemed to favor him out of everyone. Including the other Marauders, and even his own parents!  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
"Who's your favorite Marauder?" Sirius cooed in a *creepy* baby voice at the baby Harry, who had just turned one year old. The Potters, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were at the Potter's place, gathered in the Living Room, celebrating Harry's first birthday. Everyone was filled with ice cream and cake, and was just relaxing. James perked up his ears when he heard Sirius' question.  
  
"Favorite Marauder? Its Prongs of course! Isn't it Harry?" He took Harry from Sirius arms, and began to tickle him, repeating his question continually to the laughing and shrieking Harry.  
  
"No fair Prongs! You can't bribe him by tickling him! Gimme Harry! The answer is obviously Padfoot!! GIMMEE!!!"  
  
"That's where you two are wrong. Harry loves it when I play with him. It's Wormtail he favors!"  
  
"Technically, Harry should like the Prongs the most, since James is his dad. *AHA! James cried* But. we all know that Harry is a smart kid, and loves to spend time with the most sensible Marauder, which is of course Moony!"  
  
"In your dreams Moony!"  
  
"Me! Me! He favors me!"  
  
"I'm his father!!"  
  
"So? I'm his godfather!! Gimmee my godson!  
  
"He's my godson too!"  
  
"Well, I'm his favorite!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!  
  
"How about you let Harry decide?"  
  
The screaming stopped when a new voice came. Lily watched the whole argument with an amused look across her face.  
  
"And pray tell, Lily, how do you propose we do that?" Sirius muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You four, form a straight line in front of Harry, and whoever he goes to first, he favors the most. *under her breath* and it better not be Sirius"  
  
"HEY!" Sirius yelled, since he obviously heard her comment.  
  
"Never mind, just do it!"  
  
Surprisingly, the Marauders obeyed Lily, and formed a straight line in front of Harry. *From right to left: Wormtail: Moony: Prongs: Padfoot*  
  
Harry glanced at the four, and then began to crawl to the area between Moony and Prongs. He then slowly turned right, but before James could rejoice, Harry crawled toward Padfoot, lifting his arms, beckoning to be picked up, saying "Pafoo! Pafoo!" His first word.  
  
The other three didn't even care that they lost. They were all in shock. Sirius hesitantly picked up Harry, staring at him in shock. Then Lily screeched as she ran across the room, snatching Harry from Sirius' grasp, and hugging the child.  
  
"He said his first word! He said his first word!" the mother happily cried.  
  
The still shocked Marauders glanced at Harry to Sirius, Harry to Sirius, until Sirius' voice added the whole event up with one word.  
  
"Dang."  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Yep, Harry's first word was indeed his nickname. James' was extremely mad, and even tried to throttle him.  
  
'Good memories' Sirius thought with a smile. Though having a memory with your best friend intent on pummeling you is not that of a good one.  
  
* *  
  
Gwendellen Snape: Wow, my first and only review so far. Thanks for the review, it really made my day!  
  
*see here readers? One review made me make another chapter. Feel the power of reviews!*  
  
More Author's Note: What can I say? My actual first chapter in 'Is Ignorance Really Bliss?' I feel like jumping up and down!! Actually, I don't since I'll get in trouble from downstairs. *Gleep* I just want to say something about the title. Does the word Ignorance mean the same thing as Ignored? I thought at first, but now I'm not so sure. This story is based on Harry getting ignored later in his years *certainly not now!* so that's how I decided the title. I heard the saying Ignorance is Bliss, and it seemed good to use. But if the word Ignorance is not the same as ignored, then the title is quite incorrect. *Gleep* I sure hope it's not. Anyways, stare at the pretty purple button below. Yes, that's the button that will decide the continuing of this fic. Hope you review! 


	3. A Disorganised Dumbledore

Is Ignorance Really Bliss?  
  
Chapter 1: A Look at the Family  
  
Summary: What if Sirius stayed Secret Keeper? What I during that time, Lily and James had a second son? What if Voldemort found the Potters around two years later then the actual date in the book? What if Harry really defeated the Dark Lord as a baby *no mother's love* but people assume it was his brother who did? What if Harry is actually ignored and shunned by everyone *and I do mean everyone* while his brother gets everyone's attention? A lot of what ifs, but that's what's Alternate Universe is for!  
  
Disclaimer: Why should I bother even doing these? Everyone knows I'm way to poor to own Harry Potter. Unless J.K Rowling would let me buy him for two lollypops, eight jellybeans, and four candy bars. I'll throw in a Popsicle to!  
  
Note: When there's a letter, there will be slashes in front of it. If it works, it should also be italicized.  
  
**  
  
Dumbledore was not having a good time. The Minister of Magic was a bumbling fool, and people everywhere were begging him to take the job. Yet, what was worse was that his ex-pupil, Sirius, was constantly fire calling him, begging to do something about the Potters. It was getting quite annoying.  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he removed his glasses. 'People expect too much of me' he thought with a sigh. Indeed, it was true. Before Voldemort, there was another Dark Lord, who was as terrible as Voldemort, sometimes said to be worst. Yet, Dumbledore was able to defeat him, but that was when he was younger. Many people thought Dumbledore to be immortal, while he in fact was very mortal. Old age was getting to him.  
  
'Let's solve matters one thing at a time. I believe a list would help.'  
  
Dumbledore summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write, but discovered that no words appeared on the parchment.  
  
"Of course, I forgot the ink" he mumbled to himself, obviously frustrated. He took out a bottle of violet ink, and dipped his quill into it. To his surprise, the quill seemed to have *soaked up* the ink, and began to crumble. 'Crumble?'  
  
He stared at the quill confused, until realization dawned to him. He hesitantly took a lick on the feather, and found out that the quill was actually a Sugar Quill, a rather popular wizard candy. He took out another quill that indeed was real, and began to write the list.  
  
//Things to Do  
  
I. Show Fudge the error of his ways so people would stop asking me to become the new minister  
  
II. Change office's password to Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans  
  
III. Feed Fawkes  
  
IV. Settle the matter of the Potters for Sirius//  
  
Dumbledore stopped when he read number four. 'The Potters, I wonder how their sons are doing.'  
  
He knew that one of the Potters' sons were what the prophecy had mentioned. The only other candidate who had fit the prophecy was Neville Longbottom, whose parents were currently at St. Mungos, both insane. Though there was no real proof that the Potters' sons fit the prophecy more then Neville, Dumbledore just had a feeling, and he always relies on his instincts. Call it a Gryffindor trait.  
  
'I should see how the "defeater of Voldemort" is doing. I should have a little chat with Sirius.'  
  
And though the matter with the Potters was number four on his list, he went to the fire to fire call Sirius.  
  
****************************  
'I wonder how James is doing.'  
  
That was always on Sirius' mind. It's been so long since he saw him, and he really wanted to. Sirius was musing on his couch, thinking of another way to convince Dumbledore that the Potters would be fine if they visited him. It's not like the Death Eaters would find out, right? His thoughts were cut short when he saw Dumbledore's head appear in the fire.  
  
"Headmaster! What's the trouble?"  
  
"No trouble Sirius, but I was thinking about what you had said earlier, and."  
  
"And..?" Sirius was getting excited.  
  
"I have decided that I will take off the Fidelius Charm, so I could see how the Potters are faring. No doubt, you'll want to seem them?"  
  
"OF COURSE! You'll really do it Dumbledore?" Sirius was no doubt having a field day.  
  
"I assume the other Marauders will want to be there?"  
  
"The other Marauders? Are you sure that's wise Headmaster?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be? They probably miss James as much as you do."  
  
"But. the war is causing people to take sides, and I'm not sure where their loyalties lay."  
  
"If this is about Remus, I assure you that he is on the light side. His being a werewolf never bothered you before as a kid; I have no clue why it should bother you now."  
  
"I grew up I'm not a kid anymore."  
  
"I thought I'll never live to see the day when the biggest prankster in Hogwarts admit that he grew up." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Nevertheless, no need to worry. I'll contact the other Marauders, and you come to my office tomorrow so I can take off the spell."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Morning Post!" Lily cried out excited. With nothing to do at the Potter's House ((is it called Gryffindor's Hollow?)) they started to appreciate the small things, especially if it's the only contact to the outside world.  
  
"What's the big deal?" James grumbled. "The only mail we get is the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore won't risk any of our friends sending us an owl."  
  
"We got a letter! A letter from Dumbledore!" Lily almost screeched. They never had gotten a letter before, so it was big news.  
  
"A letter? Lemme see!" James made a furious attempt to grab the letter from his wife.  
  
"HEY!" Lily cried when James snatched the letter from her.  
  
"Ok, let's see what Dumbledore has to say." James began to read the letter out loud.  
  
//Dear James and Lily, I hope you and your sons are doing well. I have some good news for you. Due to some pleading from Sirius, I have decided to take off the Fidelius Charm for one day, so you may see your friends. I am sure you miss them as much as they miss you. I'll release the charm and we will go to visit your house tomorrow. The people who are going to visit you are  
  
Sirius Black Remus Lupin Peter Pettigrew  
  
I wish to attend this meeting, but I don't want to disturb your get- together. I'll be visiting the next day, so I'll be able to see how you and your sons are faring.  
  
Good Day.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore.//  
  
"I'm going to see Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail! I'm going to see Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail! I'm going to see Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!" James repeated over and over again, doing a little happy dance for show. Lily laughed at her husband's enthusiasm, than set off to clean the house. They have to look presentable for their friends' visit right?  
  
****The Next Day****  
  
"Ding Dong."  
  
"They're here! They're here!" James seemed to be on a sugar rush.  
  
Lily approached the door, and opened it to reveal.  
  
***CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAHAHAHA!! MY FIRST ONE!!***  
  
* *  
  
Kateydidnt: Okay, to answer your question about the Longbottoms. First of all, my mistake on that. I didn't know that was why they were tortured. But this is an alternate universe fic, so things would be different I guess. Since Harry didn't defeat the Dark Lord at age one, he isn't defeated yet, thus the death eaters have no reason to torture them. So they live off as a happy couple fighting the Aurors. But eventually, Voldemort came after them. In Book 5, Dumbledore told Harry that only he and Neville were suited to the prophecy. So, in my fic, Voldemort goes after the Longbottoms and the Potters. The Potters are protected under the Fidelius Charm, but the Longbottoms aren't as well protected. Dumbledore offered to be their Secret Keeper, but since they were some of the strongest Aurors, they rather fight. Eventually, after a couple of years, Voldemort finds them and makes them insane. Sorry if that didn't make sense but that's the only reasonable explanation I can think of. I'm sorry I made the mistake earlier.  
  
All my other reviewers: Thank you so much! Those reviews really made my day ^.^  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Two is done, but I don't know what to do for Chapter Three. Should I  
  
a. Make it Voldemort who appears at the door  
b. Make the Marauders appear.  
  
If I do a, then the story would be shorter and will get to the plot sooner, but if I do b, there will be a heart-filled reunion I'm sure people wouldn't want to miss. *Voldemort will come anyway, sooner or later* It's up to the reviewers! Post your answer ^.^  
  
More Author's Note: I know Dumbledore didn't come out that good. He's always the calm and wise one, but I think people should give the guy a break. I mean, he is getting old! 


End file.
